


Green Light

by e_mors



Category: Call Me By Your Name (2017) RPF
Genre: Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Frottage, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-01
Updated: 2018-10-01
Packaged: 2019-07-23 08:02:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 980
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16154939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/e_mors/pseuds/e_mors
Summary: Timmy tries to comfort upset Armie. Timmy POV. Not connected to Make It Good series!





	Green Light

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Morna1](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Morna1/gifts).



> A little fluffy/smutty birthday gift for Mor. Happy birthday, Chaim Sheli! Ani ohebet otah!

 

The minute he got off the phone I knew something was wrong. We got in the car and he was driving in silence, the air filled only with his frustration and anger. He used to do that a lot when we were filming, trying to spare me his marital problems, keeping me clear from his issues. I kept quiet, stealing short glances of him whenever I had a chance but I knew he was boiling up and very likely to burst. He must have known that too, because he stopped the car at the side of the road and turned the engine off.

„Wanna talk? Maybe you want me to drive?” I said as calmly as I could, even though I had my own nerves to manage.

The last time we saw each other I foolishly let myself do what I wanted to do for once, just to quench this thirst a little. I kissed him. When he leaned to me to get his glass of wine, his face got so close to mine that I just stopped thinking for a fraction of a second and kissed him. Took his upper lip between mine and sucked on it, the way I did as Elio. I felt like he surrendered to it for just a moment but before my tongue touched his lips, he turned away.

We never spoke about this and it still weighted heavy in my chest. My childish transgression. I knew he was disappointed in me, maybe even angry with me for it, so I wasn’t the best person to comfort him now.

But I was the only one near and I wanted to be helpful, I wanted him to know he could always count on me.

„Is there anything I can do?” I said again, trying to sound confident.

He looked at me and I wasn’t sure what I was seeing in his eyes but it gave me goosebumps all over my body, a tingling that reached places it definitely shouldn’t right now.

„Could you just hold me?” he finally asked quietly.

„Sure. I could use a hug too.” I said to make him feel less vulnerable in some way.

My first thought was how we were supposed to hug in the car, with so much space between us but I unbuckled my seatbelt and just moved as close to him as possible.

He did the same and I managed to wrap my arms around him, at the same time trying to ignore how uncomfortable it was for both of us.

Just as that thought was crossing my mind he grabbed my thigh and just pulled me onto his lap in one swift motion, like I weighted nothing.

Here I suddenly was, straddling him and I couldn’t stop myself from panting. Having him between my legs, his arms around me, it was all too much and I was hard in an instant.

His face was buried in my neck, his hands were wandering around my back all the while I was struggling to keep this as safe and friendly as possible, when all I wanted to do is grind into him, lick inside his ear and pull his hair.

His arms tightened around me and that’s when I realised he was hard too.

My breath hitched.

As if a green light switched on within me, my body rushed into this new territory without waiting for my brain to catch up. My hands were in his hair, my hips were pushing against him and my mouth was on his skin.

I heard his loud breathing and I felt his hands squeezing my ass and I knew I was gonna come one way or another, and soon.

He put his hands on my neck, his long fingers tracing my jaw and nape, delicately shifting my head so that he could see me.

His eyes were soft, but dark. His lips were wet and parted. The flushed face I imagined countless times. The image of desire.

„Please, kiss me.” he asked softly, his baritone vibrating in my stomach.

I didn’t wait a second.

My tongue was inside his mouth once our mouths joined. I wanted to taste him, I wanted his saliva to mix with mine.

We kissed so many times during filming, but never this deep. I felt I was being swallowed by him, I wasn’t sure which one of us was more ravenous. Our tongues danced and I wasn’t sure anymore which one is mine and which is his.

I was unraveling.

We were moving frantically against each other, both of our dicks straining our pants and pressing one another, I knew I was close.

And then he moaned right into my mouth and that sound alone was enough to bring me to the edge and I reciprocated with my own sound, continuing the melody he intoned. Our post-orgasmic shivers seemed in sync as well.

Our lips parted, our foreheads joined and we were panting in unison.

I didn’t know if I was ready to open my eyes. I feared he would disappear and it would all turn out to be another one of my many fantasies.

I felt his hands cupping my face and I knew it’s time to look at him.

I opened my eyes to meet his and saw his pupils covering almost all of the blue.

I kissed him again, delicately and slowly, to reassure him I was there, that it was real.

Or to reassure myself.

But the way he gave himself to me, the force with which his lips clung to mine could mean one thing and one thing only.

„You are all I want.” he whispered. It sounded more like he was admitting it to himself than confessing it to me.

„You’ve got what you want then.” I said, smiling.

When he kissed me again I knew he was smiling too.


End file.
